Of Spells and Love
by Larislynn
Summary: When Mal and Jay try to set up Evie and Carlos, they have no idea what will happen if they succeed... Jal and Carrie Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Mal's POV

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning in science class. Evie was working diligently, well almost. Carlos was tipping back his chair but he too looked distracted. Then I made a connection. Evie kept sneaking glances at Carlos. And when she look away Carlos looked at her. I had a feeling. They liked each other, and I needed to find a way to get them together. Now what was I doing? Paying attention, of course. Well sorta. You know how first period is. It's almost impossible to pay attention. Mercifully the bell rang. As Evie and Carlos left the room I decided to talk to Jay and see if he saw what I did. "Jay," I whispered. "did you notice the way Evie and Carlos looked at each other?"

"Yeah I think we should set them up."

"My thoughts exactly. I should probably get going. I'm gonna be late for art class." As I walked there I saw Ben. "Hey Ben, what up."

"Oh not much, just, you know, king stuff."

"Really? And how's that working out for you?"

"Well, I've been talking with the council, arranging meetings, and so on and so forth and what have you."

"Well I'd better get going. See you later Ben."

"See you Mal."

Ben's POV

As Mal walked away Audrey came up to me. "So Ben, you aren't seriously still considering inviting her to on of those stuffy council meetings, are you?"

"I'm actually going to ask her at lunch."

"Ugh, Ben you have no idea what a fun date is. I'm telling you, take her to the movies or the mall. You took me to a meeting and it was the. Worst. Date. Ever."

"She'll have fun I'm sure. See ya Audrey."

Mal's POV

I go and sit down at our usual table. Ben comes over and says, "Hey Mal do you want to go to a council with me after school today?" It sounds really boring but I say yes anyway. I haven't got to spend a lot of time with him since he became king.

-Time Skip-

We get to the meeting and I get a lot of glares from some of the sidekicks. Even after choosing good not everyone likes the fact I'm Maleficent's daughter.

"Hey you!" One of them calls out. "Get out of here this is for the council only!"

"It's fine, she can stay." Ben says. The sidekick just rolls his eyes in response. "So we will start this meeting off with our Improvements to the Kingdom section. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Yeah I have one. Get rid of the villain kids. Or at least stop dating them."

"I second that thought." Soon all the members chorus that thought. Ben calls the meeting to a close.

"Mal, can I talk to you... umm in private?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He takes me out of the room.

"Listen Mal, I, uh, I don't know how to say this. I'm only doing this for the good of the kingdom. I think... we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry." And then he walks away leaving me shattered and broken. I run back to the dorms. I want to talk to Evie about it. As I near the dorm I have tears falling from my eyes. I run as fast as I can in heels to the dorm but I'm looking down and don't see where I'm going. And I run straight into Jay.

Jay's POV

Mal runs straight into me. She must not be paying attention. Something's up. Then I notice she's crying. "Mal, what's wrong?"

"Benbrokeupwithme..." she mumbles.

"What?"

"Ben... he, uh, broke up with me. It's ok though, I'm fine." I can't believe it, he actually broke up with her. How dare he?! I've never seen Mal cry before. He really hurt her so I'm going to hurt him. I get up and she says "Jay where are you going?"

"To teach that punk a lesson." I say. Then I run off to find him. I see him heading towards his room. "Ok buddy, you have five seconds to explain why you left Mal before I rearrange your face." Evie runs up behind me and stops me from attacking Ben.

"Jay stop. Let me handle this." Then she slapped him hard across the face. "That's for breaking my best friend's heart. And this," she slapped him again. "is for your stupid reason." The she walked away and said "Come on Jay, we're going to comfort Mal, because we have hearts, unlike someone else in this hallway."


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's POV

Evie and I rush back to Mal's room. When we get there Carlos arrives, at the same time as us. Before we go in I say "Ben broke up with Mal so she's crying. Don't bring it up unless someone else does."

"He broke up with her?! I'm gonna go yell at him!" Carlos said

"Carlos, I already slapped him across the face twice. It's fine, I don't think Mal would want you too." Evie replied gently.

"Fine," he sulked "lets go see how Mal's doing."

Mal's POV

Jay and the others walked in. When I see Evie and Carlos together I decide how to get my mind off the breakup. *cough set up Evie and Carlos cough* I shoot a look at Jay that says to follow me and then say "I'm going to go for a walk."

As I leave I hear Jay say "I'm gonna go raid the kitchen. See you guys later." He catches up to me and asks "What did you want to talk about?"

"We need to setup E and Carlos. And I have the perfect potion to help. It's called Veritaserum."

"What does it do?"

"It makes people tell the truth. So here's the plan. We make some and then we go back to our dorms. Then you sneak some into a pop and give it to Carlos. I'll do the same to Evie. We then ask them if they like the other. I'll text you when I get an answer and we'll rendezvous at the gardens. Okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Now let's go make this Veriserum thingy."

"It's VeriTAserum not Veriserum." I say as I roll my eyes. "Come on let's go." We make the potion and sneak back to our dorms. "Hey E do you want some pop?"

"Sure M, what kind do you have?"

"I think I have some Auradon Mist." With a side of potion, I add to myself.

"Ok that sounds good." I pour her some and add the potion. Soon she drinks it and I know it's time to ask her.

"Hey Evie do you like Carlos?"

"What how can you tell, is it that obvious? Do you think he likes me back?" The potion was working its magic.

"He probably does E. Don't worry." I text Jay "I have the answer. Meet me at the gardens in five minutes."

"I have the answer too, see you soon." He texted back.

Then I said "Hey Evie, Jay needs help putting stuff away in the kitchen, I'm going to go help him, I'll be right back."

"I can help, I'll come too."

"NO! I mean, I don't want you to have to do any work, you already used your face mask tonight. It's fine we can handle it." With that I left the room. I met Jay in the gardens at the exact time we were supposed to meet.

Jay's POV

"Mal what did Evie say?"

"She said that she likes Carlos! What answer did you get?"

"Carlos likes Evie too!"

"Great! Now we just need to get them together. But how...?" As she tried to come up with a solution I noticed the way the moonlight hit her eyes and the way her purple hair swayed in the breeze. "Jay! Are you even listening to me?" I was snapped back into reality. "Sorry what did you say? I was... thinking."

"I said we need to get them both to the same place, and then have a romantic dinner set up. Got it?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. How about the Enchanted Lake?"

"Perfect! Jay you're a genius. Let's plan it for Saturday night at 6. Then we have all day to set up." "

That sounds great! It's almost midnight, we had better get back to our dorms."

"You're right. Ok well, 'night Jay." And I watched her walk away still thinking about her.

-Time Skip-

It was Saturday at noon. Mal and I were at the lake, making sure everything was perfect. At five o'clock Mal would go to Evie and say there was this really pretty piece of jewelry she found in the lake and lead Evie here. I would lure Dude to the lake and Carlos would follow. Easy as pie.

Mal's POV

Before we knew it, it was five o'clock. I left to get Evie and Jay to get Carlos. On my way there I couldn't help but wish that the romantic dinner was for me and Jay instead. Then I thought that was silly. I mean, come on, he'd never like me. I finally got to the dorm and said "Evie I just found the most beautiful necklace in the lake, you have to come see it!"

"Really?! Let's go!" We get to the lake just as Jay and Carlos do. Evie doesn't see them but instead goes straight to where the dinner is set up. So does Carlos. Then Jay and I run, they'll kill us when they figure out what we did. Oh well, at least they might get together.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's POV

I wake up with a start sensing someone is standing over me. I look up and see Evie, standing with her arms crossed looking down at me. "Evie what do you want? It's like three a.m."

"Yeah, I decided to get you up nice and early as payback.

"What? Oh yeah. What happened last night?"

"Carlos and I are a couple now, but you had no right to do that without telling me."

"You're together now? You should be thanking me!"

"Yeah. So I got up early as payback and am now giving you a box of chocolates as a thank you! Well goodnight!" And with that I shook my head and fell back to sleep.

Jay's POV

In the morning I wake up and see Carlos drawing a card with a heart on it. "Is that for Evie I ask?"

"No it's for some random girl. Of course it's for Evie! By the way thanks for setting us up."

"It was all Mal's idea actually." I say with a smile while thinking about her.

"Wait a second... you like Mal, don't you?"

"What do you mean? I like her as a friend..."

"Uh-huh, sure I believe you." He says like he doesn't believe me at all.

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk, get some breakfast. See ya." I walk out. When I do I see Mal. I start to get nervous but then I think to myself, 'it's just Mal, no worries.' But why was I so nervous thinking about talking to her?

Mal's POV

I'm praying that Jay doesn't see the piece of paper sticking out from my spell book. I would die. Seriously. Like, no one can see it. Not even Evie. But especially not Jay. "Hey Jay, did Carlos say anything to you today?"

"Uh, about what? What do you mean?"

"The dinner we had for him and Evie! Honestly did you forget all about it?"

"Oh sorry just a little, um tired is all. Yeah he thanked me for it."

"Evie woke me up at three in the morning. As payback for not telling her. Then she gave me a box of chocolates as thank you since her and Carlos got together."

"Oh wow. That had to be funny."

"Kinda. But mostly annoying. I was exhausted from studying once we got back to the dorms." Then I see Carlos and Evie holding hands and I say "looks like our work here it done." I look over at Jay and see he's looking at me but then I realize he's just scanning the crowd. I got my hopes up. Ugh, why. Then I have an idea. "Hey, Jay I'll be practicing this new defense spell I taught myself later. Do you want to come along and we can hang out after."

"Sure that sounds great!"

"We'll see you then, I'll text you the time." Then I walked away. I needed to find a good defense spell.

-Time Skip-

I had finally found the perfect spell at about noon. I practiced it a couple times so it looked like i hadn't just taught it to myself. Then I texted Jay. "Meet me in my dorm in five minutes."

"Ok cya then." Then Evie walked in.

"Oh hey E, what's up?"

"Just looking at this card Carlos made for me. He is so sweet! What are you doing?"

"Practicing a defense spell. Oh Jay's coming over by the way."

"Cool. Mind if I stay?"

"Not at all!" Then Jay arrived.

"How's the practice going? I hope to see some good magic." I got extremely nervous when getting ready to cast the spell. What if I failed and he laughed at me? Then Evie started talking about her and Carlos again. I tried casting the spell, but something backfired. I felt myself falling to the floor, and then, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Starflight34 for the support while working on this and my other Fanfics.**

Evie's POV

I rush to Mal. She's breathing and there's a pulse. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Jay's panicking. He keeps saying "Mal, please talk to me, please." I think he's hyperventilating. I call Carlos.

"Carlos, something just happened to Mal. We're in our dorm. Get fairy godmother here STAT." Then I hang up. A couple minutes later Fairy Godmother and Carlos get there. I hear an ambulance. Mal's taken to the hospital. We get a car to take us there. When we get to the hospital I realize it might be my fault. I was talking and ,at have distracted Mal. I could never forgive myself if anything happened.

Jay's POV

Mal, please stay with me, please. It's all I can think. Then fairy godmother comes out of the hospital room. "Mal is alright, but she is in a coma."

"Is there anyway to heal her?" I say with panic in my voice.

"I'm afraid there is no spell or medical operation to being her out of this." Then I remember something. Mal and her mother made spells, ones that are only in the spell book. I run out and jump in the car.

I say to the driver "take me to the school and wait outside. I'll be fifteen minutes max." I race up to Mal's dorm and find her spell book. I take it and look through for a spell. I find one that just might do the trick. I get back to the hospital and go to Mal's room. I say to the others, "I found a spell that might heal her."

Neither rain or fire

Wind or storm

Could keep me from wanting you out of this harm

So please

Come back to me

I repeat it three times as the book says to do. All of a sudden Mal is awake. She sees me with the book and says "did you see any notes in there?"

"Umm no."

"Ok good."

"Wait, is there something in here you don't want me to read?"

Mal's POV

Oh no. He's leafing through the pages. He's gonna find it. I jump of the hospital bed and try to grab the book fro, him. He keeps it out of my reach. I chase him and try to grab it. He jumps in the car and I follow. He keeps it away from me the whole way to the school. When we finally end up outside my dorm I manage to grab it. Then Evie and I lock ourselves in the room. He can't get the note here. So then I start going through it trying to find the note. It's not here. He took it. Once a thief, always a thief. Of course. Evie says "Mal what did the note say?"

"Itsaidilikedjay..."

"What?!"

"It said I liked Jay ok!"

"OMG MAL!" There's a knock at the door. I duck behind my bed.

"E do not answer that door!" She answers the door despite my protests. I see Jay at the door.

"Mal," Evie calls "someone's here to see you." I get out from my hiding spot but don't actually look at him, I look at the floor. "I think that's the best you're going to get Jay."

"Mal, listen, I read the note. And I-I feel he same way about you." I glance up. "Ever since I first met you, I knew you were special. The past couple years, I felt something. But ever since coming to Auradon, I know what that is. I love you Mal." I look up. And when I do he says "Mal, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jay yes!" And then I kiss him, and everything is perfect.

Then I hear Evie and Carlos, who must have snuck in say, "Well, finally!"

The End


End file.
